the Aftermath
by avacotto
Summary: will they/won't they? figure out each others identities? start dating after that KISS! what surprises will season 3 hold? chapters i guess (im working on it) **spoilers from season 2**


Marinette sat at her desk, unusually early for her first class, sketching in her book. Imagining costumes for her friends and other super heroes.

Everyone knew Chloé was Queen Bee, but only Marinette knew Rena Rouge was her best friend Alya and that Carapace was Nino another good friend of hers. But hers and Cat Noir's identities were still very much secrets to everyone, including each other.

Marinette sighed, drawing more, absently thinking about the missing butterfly and peacock miraculous.

"Morning Marinette" greeted Adrien, smiling at her before they looked at each other and both blushed fiercely. how could she have forgotten, she had kissed Adrien on Hero's day yesterday, stepped in a pie, and had been hiding in her room since.

"Bye... I mean Hi!.. I mean... um... good rain?... ugh! Hi Adrien, good morning despite the rain." Marinette stammered out.

Adrien chuckled softly deciphering her sentence. "Yeah, luckily all my lessons are indoor today. But you know what they say, April showers bring May flowers" he said with a tune as the rest of the class started to arrive, starting with his best friend Nino holding hands with Marinette's best friend Alya.

Nino immediately greeted his bestie while Alya swung into her seat "so, will I get more details about that kiss from yesterday Marinette? It was so unlike you." She whispered at her.

Marinette simply shook her head, still blushing. Even she wasn't sure what made her get up, cross the picnic and kiss Adrien. She glanced down at the table, remembering the pages she was drawing on and realized with horror she had been drawing hawkmoth, the butterfly miraculous, and what she imagined the butterfly one was like as well. She still felt worn out from that battle so she quickly shoved the drawings away, before anyone could see it. And glanced up at Adrien to see his perfect green eyes that make her heart flutter in time to hear Alya inviting him and Marinette to a double date with her and Nino.

"Oh, I, uh, really don't think I can" said Adrien sounding sad "you guys know how my father is. Not that I'm saying no," he said turning to Marinette "I just hope you understand that I..."

Marinette cut in before he could finish "Don't worry about it!" She said faux cheerily. But Adrien did look worried, or something. Maybe tired? He did have some bags under his eyes. She hoped he didn't have to model for a few days so he could get some good rest. "Alya what are you doing?!" She grumbled under her breath after the boys turned back around.

"Just trying to help my best friend Marinette, your welcome" she responded with sass. Suddenly their teacher walked in and most discussion stopped, and classes began for the day.

Marinette gently fed Tikki, the miraculous Kwami in her purse a non power up macaron before grabbing her notebooks for class. After Marinettes offering Tikki took her macaron and phased out of the purse under the floor to an mostly unused janitors closet to wait. A few moments later her Kwami partner Plagg, the miraculous of Car Noir joined her.

"Hi there sugar cube" said the catlike Kwami with a sly smile "got and snacks?"

Tikki shook her head at him but broke her macaron in half and offered some to him "m******* made them" she said with a sigh, "right, can't say her name even though you already know."

"I know it's hard" said Plagg already chewing his half of the dessert "but did you hear our holders kissed? I told you, we're always soul mates." He teased nudging her

"Plagg this is serious! They can't exactly find out yet, it's too soon! They are too young for that knowledge! all the ladybugs and cats that came before them, how we failed them... they can't..."

Plagg came closer and held her in a soft hug. "They need to figure some things out on their own, but when they discover each other sugar cube, we will have to tell them everything" He said with unusual wisdom and softness. Tikki simply nodded and held him close a moment longer.

Suddenly a loud thud made them jump. "Till next time" Tikki whispered against him before they floated back up through the floor to their owners, ready for whatever emergency awaited them.


End file.
